User talk:Magic8ball8
Welcome My funniest invader Zim moments----- Zim Eats Waffles - when GIR is carrying groceries and Dib is sorta stalking him- when he goes "INTRUDER" then grabs a cookie and bites it. IT SO CUTE! Just type in INVADER ZIM- INTRUDER also in ZIM EATS WAFFLES---- "for this plan i will--- Hey these aren't bad. What's in them?" GIR: "theres waffle in them!" ZIM- YOUR LYING search YOUR LYING invader zim : There are SO MANY funny moments, but i Pustulio .png|Mr. Pustullio (zit) TakZim2.jpg|tak and zim Dib.png|DJ? Stalker? or just Dib Art Zimdisguiseyelling.png Pak.gif Gir And Zim.jpg Zim and GIR Future Dib 1.JPG Zim and Dib Hamstergeddon 1.jpg Relationship GazZim.png Character InvaderLarb.png randomly picked theses: : I also like in ABDUCTED- when GIR makes these weird monkey noises sorry, no video. : I also like the doom song its funny : gir song zim song : there are a LOT of lies in this show : NanoZIM - zim gets fflushed : ZIM has a squeedlyspooch ur head smells like a puppy i saw a squirrel tak is a poet! : dib kicked zim! i dont know why i did cascada miracle? But its good song : justdance I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER LARGE ALIEN! lol self destruct. : poor GIR :( : these are just some funny moments. make sure to subscribe! : oh, and i LUV the key of awesome! : Tak and Zim You created the page about them, right?. Well, there is already a page about the relationship between them, but since the articles are solely for factual information you can't add references of ZaTR or DaTR, however, you can create a blog entry of theories if you want to. --Gato sin suerte 06:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Where are my manners?, I'm the main administrator here, I'm Gato sin suerte, you can call me Gato if you want, here is my Profile, you can leave me messages in my Talk Page, if you have any suggestion, comment or complaint please let me know. I'm glad you joined the Zim Wiki. ---- Thank you Thank you very much for contribute to this wiki, so far has been wonderful additions, however, you don't have to add the messages like "Don't harm, Don't destroy", the articles aren't deleted arbitrarly, normally there is a good reason for an article to be deleted, and in case you consider one was deleted when it shouldn't have been, you can talk with the administrators who has the power to restablish a deleted page (in case there wasn't a good reason for the page to be deleted) or will explain to you with detail why the page was deleted and should stay like that. So if you don't mind, I'll delete those messages at the end of the articles. --Gato sin suerte Please Though your contributions are very appreciated. Please, stop adding the "gir song" video to the articles, if you want you can talk about it in the blog and in your profile or in the Invader Club Wiki: http://invaderclub.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Club_Wiki since those are the places for fanon, and I had asked you before to stop adding the "don't harm, don't touch" messages in the articles. Also you can use the search bar in the wiki to know if an article already exist, so we don't have to delete your contributions, any toughts of this or any other thing leave me a message. Gato sin suerte 02:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Lord Kenny Lord Kenny used to be the main administrator of the Zim Wiki. Every administrator can protect pages they think, need to be protected and unprotect them, Lord Kenny was a particularly good admin, so if he tought the page needed to be protected he surely had a good reason. If you think there is a mistake, please report it in the talk page of said page. (PS. I'm sorry for the delay). Gato sin suerte 07:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Articles WHOA! You are creating a lot of articles, but not in the right format. Could you keep the casual talk to the BLOG POSTS? LIES! should have it's content in Commonly Used Phrases. Recap: No casual talk in articles OR fanon, for that matter, and move LIES!'s stuff to Commonly Used Phrases. Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 19:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Why, Yes! Yes, I am an adminastrator here, although I have sort of disappeared for the moment, I am still lurking, so if you have an questions, feel free to ask! Vithian 08:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) My Million of Answers Don't worry I like to answer questions :) In order: A) Yes, I'm the main administrator B) Lord Kenny retired from the wiki, because he wasn't happy here anymore. C) The Zim Wiki, started as a Web site, actually, around 2005. But, the wiki, here in Wikia.com started in 2009 I think. D) Evanw, was the creator of the wiki. E) Administrators are not chosen by age, so I'm sure their age varies a lot. I haven't ask them individually how old are they. But, I'm sure some are rather young. F) I guess, you mean my avatar. It's called ZaDR (Zim and Dib Romance), some people like the stories and images of them as a couple, I happen to be one of those. G) As far as I know, there are not a limit of pages. But Invader Zim is a small topic, so this is a small wiki. H) I haven't heard of any contest in the wikia community. If there is any other question, or if you'd like me to go into details with one of this questions let me know. ;) Gato sin suerte 09:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) More Answers A) The fans name this fanon couples like this: XaYR (X is the initial of a character and Y is the initial of the other character). 'a' stands for 'and', and 'R' stands for 'Romance'. So, ZaDR stands for Zim and Dib Romance, and DaTR stands for Dib and Tak Romance. B) You can be so much more informal in your profile and in your blogs and some cussing it's ok (altough, nothing too strong), but you have to be respectful while talking to other people and if anyone feels offended by it you'll have to take it off. C) As far as I know, you just leave. For Admins who wants to resign their status they just ask to a Bureaucrat to do so. For Bureaucrats who wants to resign their status it's more complex, I think you have to ask it to the Wikia staff. D) The ranking is for the badges. The more badges you earn, the higher you'll rank. But the ranking doesn't do anything else. E) I don't know, exactly when. F) The wikia staff. G) I think there are like 53, but each wiki can create more if there is the need. H) When you're in an article there is a button which says "Add a Photo", If you press it, you'll see another button which says "Search" you press it and you search for the image in your computer, then you press the other one which says "Upload Photo". I) Anyone who is not logged in is called "Wikia contributor", why or how long it takes to be logged out, I don't know. J) It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl. K) I think the Zim wiki has admins of both genders. But I haven't asked them. L) No, it doesn't matter. I hope this answers your questions. But, if you have any other just leave me a message ;).Gato sin suerte 02:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Answers of DOOM A) I don't know, the show was cancelled when the next season was prepairing. B) No, as long as you respect the rules it doesn't matter the age. C) It's spanish for "Luckless Cat". D) Love is not a thing that should be restricted to gender. So I don't consider weird for two guys (or girls) to kiss and be a couple. E) It doesn't matter, as long as it's not offensive or 'x' rated. F) Not a competition per se. But there is a rank board to see who has more points. G) No, there is not limit. H) You can post whatever you want (as long as you're not offending anyone). I) Might be, but hacking accounts it's something complicated, and there is not many reasons why someone would hack wiki accounts. J) I don't think so. But that's a question to the wikia staff. K) The admins can't take down an account, altough we can block it (Tough that measure is mainly against vandals). L) Yes, in fact there is even a main category for such pages, some pages are already created. Cast and Crew M) Yes, unless there is some problem in the server, in such case the wiki won't be able to save changes (this never takes too long to be fixed) N) You can leave the wiki. (But you can't vandalize it, because admins here protect it too well ;) ) I hope this answers all your questions. It's ok if you have more, seriously I don't mind. ;D Gato sin suerte 06:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello magic8ball8 I'm really miss you and I'm really really excited to see you on skype Re: um Yes, I am an admin. I'm not sure what you mean by "main" administrator, though. I'm one of four admins, with the head hauncho being Gato sin suerte. My memory is a little fuzzy on when I became one, I'd have to guess maybe several weeks ago? Dykeatron 01:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Answers There are not a limit in how many images you upload, but if the image is unnecesary and no one is using it, it might be deleted. Probably because you're trying to upload licensed images, if so, the wiki won't allow you to upload it. There is not limit for the editors of a page. A) I think so, though I'm not sure. B) My personal life it's fine. C) Only in the Jhonen Vasquez Wiki D) There is not a limit, but more than 1 is tiring, each one requires a lot of time and effort. Specially for admins. E) I'm here so much more time than in the JVW, since Lord Kenny promoted me. Gato sin suerte 07:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Questions a&b )no, I'm not an admin, look at the main page c) eh, I just put pictures and make some edits. nothing special d) dunno, just going on. I don't care about badges, they are just added somehow (ps. congratulations for 1000th edit xD) e) eeeh... no? maybe I just should spend this time on learning, that's all xD f) *looks* just 650 g) just done them, like adding pictures and editing (mainly) episodes Thank you :) Teneery 15:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) THANKS!!! Thanks for welcoming me! Answer (;D and XD), are happy faces sideways.Gato sin suerte 0 :31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) If you are sure you already asked (and got answered) then just check your previous messages, you are not going to be kicked off for asking questions unless the questions are making other people uncomfortable or the questions are inappropiate, you didn't lied on accident, you simply lied. Yes, Gato sin Suerte means Luckless Cat. I don't know if there is a limit and what the limit would be. But, I'm an admin. so it's normal for me to receive more messages (most likely of the "reporting vandalism" kind). I don't think that anyone leaves me messages because it's funny but because it's necessary. Not all the users are here everyday, and they don't need to be. I don't want to be rude or anything. But sometimes I feel like you're wasting my time on purpose, I have things to do and things to take care of here. So, if you don't have actual questions or complains then don't message me to ask me again the same things. Gato sin suerte 06:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Answers of DOOM! 1. Cleverbot is an AI (Artifical Intelligence) program designed to interact like a normal human. You type in things and it will respond. It also thinks about things if you want it to. You basically chat with a computer. 2. MEEN is an Irken name, the closest Earth equivalent being Minh. "Minh" is an Asian name, meaning "Bright and Wise" in Japanese, Chinese, and Vietnamese. It also has the same meaning in Irken. (I don't know what you mean about the male/female thing, please explain what you mean a little more) (P.S. POV means Point Of View) 3. Yes, I go to Skool, I've got to learn Earth's weaknesses somehow. I contribute in my spare time, and yet I still have time for hobbies (although the wiki is one of them). I don't study human affection... Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 08:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Got Your Message Hi! I got Your message on my talk page and just thought it would be nice to reply. Your page is cool, with that big list of all your favorites. Awesome.Iloveyoucoldunfealingrobotarm 20:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heyy What green highlight thing, do you mean my signature or my userpage? Well, I don't really know how to pronounce Xena. I just say it like this " Zena " And as for my pictures of Tex and Invader Zena, I just drew them on Photoshop. It took me over an hour to draw Xena, but Tex was easy! InvaderXena Invader 05:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Bloody Gir Yes, me and Invader Eli are actually very interested in Bloody Gir. We try to confirm and unconfirm his appearences throughout the series! We even made some sort of club thing about it called the " BGHs " ( Bloody Gir Hunters ) XD Well, if you want to join there is a test i made and i also made a blog about it! InvaderXena Invader 22:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hola I'm a girl, by the way XD lol ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 23:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it's okay XD By the way, I'm not sure if we ''do ''have a leader. Invader Xena made it up, but I took all the Bloody GIR pictures. So, you tell me XD Also, I find them b y looking on the Bloody GIR article, and I look in the unconfirmed appearances. Then, I just go search for them, and if I spot one, I take a pic and then report it to Xena :) Anyways, I'll see you around :) ☛ⒾⓃⓋⒶⒹⒺⓇ☆ⒺⓁⒾ☚ 04:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Rule 34 isn't really necessary, since this is a wikia about a cartoon show, and the only people who would put that up is vandals who don't care about the rules. However, we sort of need it there just in case, so we can say that it's agaisnt the rules if the situation should ever arise. Vithian doesn't really mean anything. I use it as my username almost everywhere, it's just what I go by. My userpic is of Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown, and I would've found an Invader Zim pic, but I really wanted Keef, and I couldn't find one, so Jack is the next best thing (Jack Spicer's voice acter, Danny Cooksey, also voices Keef). And the videos thing happened on a day where I wasn't really thinking, and thought people were putting random videos up here. It wasn't particularly aimed at anyone. I like answering questions...Vithian 04:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Rule 34 Well, since you already passed by Vithian's talk page, then you saw my answer, didn't you? Anyway, rule 34 means porn. I don't see any problem in saying the word in the wiki, the images are the ones I don't want in this site. Vithian asked because there was a part in "Ways to help the invasion" which said "(Don't) Upload rule 34 of Invader Zim characters", and she didn't know what that meant. That part has been there since Lord Kenny was administrator, it should be an implicit rule since it's just common sense, and probably useless since the only people who would upload something like that in a place like this, would be vandals. Still, it's ok to remember users that there is no place for rule 34 here. Gato sin suerte 05:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Cleverbot 1. Go to cleverbot.com 2. Type a conversation starter (like "what's your name?") 3. Make sure you spell EVERYTHING correctly, and that you have good grammar and such. 4. Click on the "Think About It!" button or press enter. 5. Your reply will appear on the screen below your text. 6. Enjoy your conversation. OPTIONAL: Start the conversation by typing in something like "WAFFLES" and pressing "Think About It!". (P.S., always sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it makes it easier to reply that way signature contains a link to your page by default, unless you take it out by using a custom signature{Also, the ~ symbol is off to the left of the 1 button, press shift to use it}) Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 02:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Details (?) What do you wanna know about the BGHs? I can answer any questions you have, or you can ask Invader Eli. And if you wanna join, just take the test :) InvaderXena Invader 23:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh. okay? I honestly don't understand the confusion question... :P But "Dulce" is Spanish for "Sweet" as in meaning "candy". Long ago I used the alias "Zim-Candy" (Or ZimCandy777), but it seem kinda sue-ish to me, so I changed to ZimDulce. Most crazy Zim-fangirls don't use Spanish (unless they are Spanish-speaking... :P)... ZimDulce13 01:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) BGH Test The test is on the bottom of my user page, it is also on Invader Eli's user page. I also made a blog about it. you can either comment the answers on the blog or just message meor Invader Eli the answers! InvaderXena Invader 05:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Inavder Blue's Trial part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6uNEGm_B34 Hello! How are you? :-) I'm a pretty late Invader Zim fan, but now, I can't get enough of it. ^_^ I've made a Zim movie trailer on YouTube and are currently writing a Zim fanfic. Are you still a fan of the show? EllenRebecca3